


Throw your arms around me

by mermaid



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny aren't always great at looking after themselves, but they know how to take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> **Rating / Warnings:** PG-13 for non-graphic references to violent crimes. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** None.
> 
> **Author's notes:** originally written for  bfive0 at dante_s_hell's [Hurt/comfort & schmoop prompt-fest](http://dante_s_hell.livejournal.com/203103.html) over on LJ.  
> The title is from the [fantastic song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ4Lbn_t5dk) by Australian band Hunters & Collectors.

It's well after midnight when Steve creeps barefoot into the bedroom, avoiding the creaky floorboards with practiced ease. As silently as possible, he starts pulling off his clothes, piling them neatly on the chair by the window.

But Danny is a light sleeper, thanks to being a parent and being a cop. And years of sharing a bed with Steve have done nothing to change that, given the dreams that still haunt him so long after his SEAL days were finished. 

So it's no real surprise that Danny rolls over to face Steve as he's unzipping his pants. In a croaky voice, he asks, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"We got both Lao and Harrison to talk," Steve tells him. "Harrison held out the longest, but the crime lab came through with solid forensics and Kono did a fantastic job of pushing his buttons. They've each confessed to three counts of murder one, plus a whole bunch of other charges." 

Danny doesn't need to hear the grisly details again, not here in the quiet, dimly-lit sanctuary of their bedroom. And anyway: he'd been present when the team found the victims dumped at various city parks this past week, and nobody who saw those bodies could ever forget. 

Despite his bad head cold, Danny had insisted on coming on the raid this afternoon. After Five-0 had caught the twisted duo about to kill a fourth woman, he'd made sure to cough on each man's face while reading the Miranda rights. Then Steve had played the 'benevolent dictator' card and sent him home to bed, assuring Danny that he, Chin, and Kono were quite capable of interrogating serial killers without him.

Danny had complained bitterly, but at least he's followed Steve's orders and gotten some rest. He sounds much less congested now, even if the hoarseness persists. 

"Sounds like you did good," he says, words punctuated by a yawn. 

Steve slips into bed, and Danny opens his arms to let him in. It's a welcome relief, this warm intimacy, after several hours spent in concrete rooms with men who made Steve's skin crawl. 

"This last victim we found them with today," he whispers, "she looked like my sister."

"I know, babe," Danny murmurs, tightening his hold on Steve and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You can call Mary in the morning and have a nice catch-up, okay? Just get some rest now." 

"Yeah, okay," Steve sighs, tucking his face against Danny's neck. 

Steve had always been a fan of space in bed, preferring to fall asleep without any part of his body touching whoever he was lying with. But Danny had burst that personal bubble, like he'd barreled through every other one of Steve's defenses. Now he willingly seeks out Danny's embrace, and finds it hard to sleep on the rare nights they're apart.

Steve closes his eyes and lets himself be comforted by the steady beat of Danny's heart, the sound of his even breaths, and the warmth of his skin.


End file.
